


Don't go to the party, Barry

by demflashvibefeels



Series: Living Together [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: #flashvibeweek2016, Barrisco - Freeform, Bisexual Barry Allen, FlashVibe Week, FlashVibe Week 2016, Fluff, M/M, barry cheated, flashvibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demflashvibefeels/pseuds/demflashvibefeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FLASHVIBE WEEK: Day 4: University AU </p><p>May 12th, 2016</p><p>Cisco Ramon and Barry Allen are finishing their first year in college. Exams are in two days but Barry wants to go to a frat party in the uni so Cisco makes him promise to not go to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't go to the party, Barry

**Author's Note:**

> FLASHVIBE WEEK. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Btw u might notice Ashley, she's a character from my first fic and this is kinda like a part 2 of that.

I was walking through the halls of Central City Uni, Central City's largest university. People looked distraught. Seemed normal, prelims are next week. It's a lot different than high school. In college, there are no cliques. No populars, no losers, no nerds. Just anxious people doing their own thing, and that's the good thing. No one to judge you, no one to bully you, it was paradise; except for the fact that everyone has to suffer because of schoolwork. Last year I was a senior at Central City High. Now I'm 17 and finishing my first year in college majoring in mechanical engineering. I graduated high school and grade school early, people were calling me a prodigy. It was nothing special though. It was also last year that I met the love of my life, Barry Allen. He asked me to the fall dance and things just kinda happened. Now we've been together for one year and counting. I honestly can't be more thankful for him.  
Here he comes now.  
"Hey babe." Barry sweetly smiles as he pecks me on the lips.  
"Hey." I put my arm around his waist and started walking.  
"Are you nervous about your exams next week?"  
"Yes and no. Yes because you might distract me from studying and no because I already know all the stuff they've taught me." I answered, grinning smugly.  
"Ooh, cocky, are we?" Barry raises a brow and laughs.  
"Can't help it." I laugh.  
"What about you, are you nervous? If you want I can help you study." I offer, and Barry looks down.  
"That would be great, thank you Cisco." Barry looks up at me and smiles. "You're honestly the best boyfriend I could ask for."  
"I'm your only boyfriend, right?" I chuckle, and we continue walking towards the exit of the building. 

\----

"Hey babe wanna come with to the frat party tonight? Alpha Kappa is holding one." Barry offers one night.  
"Barry, we have exams in two days. I've told you to study, remember?" I snap, not looking away from my book.  
"Sorry. Just figured we could let loose for a little while."  
"Sorry Barry. Maybe when this is over."  
Barry sighs, "Yeah."  
I finally look at him, "Promise me you aren't going to any parties until exams are over."  
"Cisco-"  
"Promise me."  
"I promise."  
"Good." I sigh and stand up to Barry's bed.  
"I love you, Barry." I smile as I bring my face closer to his and kissed him.  
"I love you too. Even though you won't let me go to parties." Barry laughs as he pulls away.  
"Just keep reading." I chuckle as I walk back to my table. 

\-----

I wake up to the sound of silence. 

Silence. 

Barry's not here. 

If he was, the room would be shaking from his snores. 

I stand up and check his bed. He wasn't there. 

Barry had snuck off. 

I sighed and put on some shoes and a jacket. I'm going after him and bringing him back. 

I walk to the nearest, loudest and brightest frat house, Alpha Kappa.  
The music got louder and louder as I neared the house.  
Entering it, hundreds of drunk students were dancing around, passing each other red cups of liquid regret and snogging.  
My eye catches a familiar figure lip-locked with a blonde bimbo I recognize as Ashley, the slut back in high school. Fun to know she graduated. Probably slept with the principal.  
I angrily stomped to the couch where they were and aggressively jerked Barry back.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing with my boyfriend?" I say as I shove Ashley away.  
"That's your boyfriend?" She scoffs, "I thought you would've done better, Barry."  
I rolled my eyes and held Barry's hand as I pulled him out of the house.  
"Barry-" I say as we walked back to the dorm.  
"Cisco, I'm so sorry she-" Barry seemed to sober up.  
"Barry I thought I told you to not go to any more parties until exams are over." I scold.  
"I'm sorry Cisco." Barry looked down and sniffled.  
"And then I see you there making out with the very person you told me you hated the most? What is wrong with you, Barry?" I sit down on a chair across the bed.  
"I'm sorry I was drunk and then she pulled me in. I was trying to push her away but she held my shirt. I was so wasted I thought I was kissing you." Barry sincerely said, looking at me with his puppy dog eyes.  
"Barry," I said as I stood up, heading to get a glass of water, "here, drink up. And go to bed."  
I gave him the glass and proceeded to get a glass of my own.  
I look back to see Barry passed out on my bed and I frown.  
How could he do that?  
I sigh and lie down on his bed. I spend a couple more minutes staring at him and before I know it, I was asleep. 

\-----

The next day 

\-----

"Cisco, hey." Barry greets as he rubs his eyes.  
"Morning, Barry." I say as I bring a plate of food to him.  
"What happened last night?" He asks, rubbing his temples with two fingers.  
"Well," I sigh as I put the plate down on the table beside the bed, "you snuck out in the middle of the night after I told you not to, and you made out with Ashley Henderson, telling me that you thought you were kissing me."  
"Oh God." Barry says, putting a hand to his forehead. "I am so sorry Cisco. Sorry for sneaking out and everything else that follows."  
"I am pretty disappointed in you, but right now, all I care about is getting you off your ass and getting you off to class." I say as I hand him two aspirins from the table drawer.  
"Cisco, you are an amazing person."  
"I know I am. And the stupidest boyfriend ever award goes to you. Now get your ass in the bathroom." I laugh and slap his butt as he walks out.  
I do my own stuff as I prepare for class.  
To be honest I'm really upset that Barry lied to me. And practically cheated on me. But he claimed that he didn't know what he was doing. I'm not gonna act bitchy for dumping him for something he accidentally did. I still love him with all my heart and I'm not throwing away what we have. I just hope he doesn't do it again.


End file.
